


Sk... irts and frills, anyone?

by dusk037



Series: Skirts and Frills. [1]
Category: Flower (E-girls), Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryusei loses a bet. Shuuka thinks he's insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sk... irts and frills, anyone?

"Two days?" Shuuka repeats, incredulity in her voice.

"Come on, please?" Ryusei begs. "I need you to switch me places."

Shuuka stares at him, unimpressed. "Let me guess, you lost another bet with the niichan-tachi of B.A.D."

Ryusei just hangs his head in defeat. "Well the dare was easy! Or so I thought, until Kami-chan upped the game by making Tomoko appear. I lost by a landslide, and this is the punishment."

"The punishment is having you sneak into my crew's dressing room? Posing as me?" Shuuka says, looking for all the world like she wants to skin her older brother alive. "You guys are _insane._ "

 

For hours, the attempt to tame Ryusei's wild curls and stuffing them under a wig had been a no-go, but a few phone calls and a lot of confused managers later, long tresses fell past his shoulders.

"You could've just typed the question in Google, though," Karen chirps in from the side, watching her beloved older brother transform into a girl.

"Oh, hush," Ryusei gripes after finishing the call―hands occupied with powder and brush―but the make up fails to cover the blush on his face where it succeeds in softening his features.


End file.
